He's Mine, Not Yours, Mine
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes; Sylar/Elle, Noah.


It ended, but of course knowing us it had to end in flames (but this time they were covering each inch of her and not even touching me) and stolen lightning along with the memories that flowed from her to me faster then any kind of power.

(and do I feel a damn thing? _No_, but as always I _lie_)

"Goodbye, _El_."

-

He was certain that things like this don't just happen, when you say goodbye (to the person that is burning before your eyes) to someone dead you expect them to say dead for _forever_ and _ever_ (well maybe not himself, _Peter_ and little _Claire Bennett_).

But it was clear that _Elle Bishop,_ whose lips and whole person had been his and his alone for a few short hours _oh-so _long ago, because it had been three weeks since it happened and here she was standing in front of him, _murder_ in those baby blues.

"_El_?"

"I was pregnant you _son of a bitch_. (and in no way was I going to name him _Noah_ or _Claire_, well as far as she knows)"

-

The girl before him was far from the same one that hadn't struggled that one and _last_ night, and it clear that she wasn't going to be turning back to the _little crazy girl_ she used to be so many moons ago.

Her power (the one that had been used on herself by the one she _loved_) ripped into him even more then the day that she began to put her _trust_ in him, with each _tear_ she shred for _herself_ and her _father_, and it all had to end in flames like the rest of our lives.

"Are you still? (_a_ baby, _our_ baby, _my_ baby)."

"_Yes_, when _Adam_ fixed me up (but of course it didn't come without a price) the baby came back with me."

Pieces of him (that floated to the ground like _black_ rain) came off this time when she finally was able to slice into him like he had done to her ('_and for some reason I'm still not sure if I'm sorry or not'_) without single world.

At the very moment he tried to touch her, put his hands on what was left of them, _Sylar_ and _Elle_ the epic story with bloodshed that lasted barely longer then a thirty minute sitcom.

"Try that again, _lover_, and you'll have no head faster then you can say _'our baby'_ because you _son of a bitch_, he's mine, not yours, _mine_."

This time he was all but ready (and from all the hate that was coming my way it seemed she was all but ready herself) to die, go down in flames just like she did or welcome a bullet to the back of the head but while waiting for it to all unfold he had never thought of the chance that tonight his life might not be coming to a end.

(and I thought that if it had to be now at lest her hands would be doing and not any _freaking_ heroes with saving the world _stabled_ to their minds)

"I _hate_ you so _goddamn_ much, because of you all I can eat, sleep and think is _hate_, so much it's slowly suffocating me and it's all your fault, but I bet you already know that. But you know what's worse, _Gabriel_? _I still love you_, it's a sad truth but at least I'm emitting it but it's clear as _fucking_ day you don't give a _damn_ about me."

It hit him harder then he thought it would (who knew the _psychotic killer_ had a heart and not a black hole where it should have been?) the fact that instead of hating him that she still loved him, the one that had shattered her beyond repair, the one that had let hate seep into her happy heart, and yet the word out of her lips was not hate but _love_.

"I _loved_ you too. I just didn't know it yet, _El_, can you ever forgive me?"

(but before the _hell no_ could ring out like bells, the word maybe came out of her lips)

"Maybe some day, but not know I'm not saying not ever but he, _my_ son, will never know what you _did,_ what you _are_. No, he'll believe in a father that loved him and me more then himself (and the lie will go _on_ and _on_) and died for us. He'll never know you, _never_."

-

And she didn't lie, which she barely did to begin with but after all this unfolded she never told another lie but the one that she told the _baby boy_ that thought she hung the _sun_, _moon_, and _stars_.

But he, _Noah_, ( named after the man she began one day to call _father_, _dad_, and _daddy_ which surprised him and us all) as she promised to _me_, to his _safety_ and to _herself_, never knew me and it's clear that it won't be changing any time soon.

But of course that doesn't mean I don't _know_ him, he is my son after and I have to make sure he doesn't turn out like me.


End file.
